The present invention is related to providing a fastening or fixing structure for a shopping bag handle, to which the string or braided cord is connected.
Conventionally, numerous methods have been used for fixing the handle portion to the shopping bag, for example, making a knot at both ends of the string which is formed as the handle portion, using an adhesive agent, or other method for moulding the fixing element at one side of the bag handle and other fixing element at one portion of the bag assembled to said element in a way that the synthetic resin or plastic material is ejected.
But, such methods have problems that the handle portion for tying a knot at both ends of the string has been often unknotted by itself to be removed out of the hole of the knot carrying the bag, and in order to use the adhesive agent the handle portion including the string or any other member as well as the attached members such as the thickness board paper or the film, etc. are required and its manufacture is complex. Also, the moulding method of the synthetic resins causes the manufacturing cost to be increased comparing with the above methods due to performing the ejection mould of each of the handle portion and its fixing portion. Further, all of these methods do not suggest the means for closing the opening portion of the shopping bag, and therefore it is inconvenient to use the shopping bag for carrying articles not intended to be exposed to the third party.
Considering these problems, the object of the present invention is to provide the fixing structure for attaching the handle portion to the shopping bag.
The other object of the present invention is to provide the fixing structure including locking means for closing the opening portion of the shopping bag, which can be selectively used if necessary.